History and Hormones
by AntiMorality
Summary: Remember that episode “That is so not mom” when Spencer said that she failed her history test cause Ashley was all she thought about? Yes? Good.


**Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own a single damn thing **

**Mr. Tom Lynch on the other hand does.**

**Summary: Remember that episode "That is so not mom" when Spencer said that she failed her history test cause Ashley was all she thought about? Yes? Good.**

**A/N: Spencer's point of view**

**History and Hormones **

The night air was cold, the poor excuse for a piece of clothing was the source of my sudden chills. I had been on a day long trek, no food, and sure as hell no clean water. I fondly remember my once warm home, mother in the kitchen cooking supper, and my father out hunting with my two brothers. All that remains is a simple crater, a few blocks of stone, and a single picture laying in the debris. The damn war had caused our country to fall apart, brother in arms is what we were meant to be and here we are fighting. Lincoln wanted to end slavery and I strongly agree, my brothers and father joined the war up in the North. I had dreaded my current state of being female and not being eligible to join them in combat.

Obviously this did not stop me from doing what I knew deep down was right, we lived in the South and there was no way in hell that I would become a nurse like my mother to these pigs. I grabbed the longest pieces of gauze that I could muster and wrapped my top half. I was satisfied with the results, I no longer had the appearance of the young woman I had become. I took a knife that was laying around my father's shed and began to chop off my hair. The golden locks covering the floor and reminding me that there is no going back from here.

Walking back into the main house I took off to my parents bedroom and stuffed a simple burlap bag with my father's clothes. I found a pair of slacks and a button down shirt in the room of Glen, the eldest child. I gathered food , and with that I was set to go. I pulled a hat over my head and walked into the stables, there she was, Midnight. She was the most beautiful black horse, and my father's pride and joy. I gently climbed up and took the reins in my hands, I looked back at the house one last time silently whispering a simple goodbye.

I tugged on the reins, she bolted forward like a strike of lightning which seemed fitting as her hooves hitting the ground rumbled like thunder. The echoing sound running with us through the trees. The wind blowing strongly against my face, roughing it up. It cut and it left a stinging pain behind every time that it chose to subside. I ignored my stomach telling me that it has been five hours since my last meal, it gets the best of me though. A house that has been seemingly untouched by battle comes into view and I decide that resting and eating would sound good about now.

I tie up Midnight to a nearby tree, making sure that she is out of site just in case of looters. I carfully walk onto the front porch to look into the window, I notice a figure being held up against a wall. I don't like the look of it and from what it seems neither does the person. I kick the door in and find a rifle next to the door, picking it up and aiming just how my father taught me. The man's back stiffened as he felt another presence enter the poorly lit room. He turned in my direction, and was flashing a yellow toothed grin. I saw a girl underneath him, most likely she recently passed out.

I walk to him, gun still aimed directly at his heart. With a gruff grunt he yells at me asking what could possibly be my problem, according to him he was just about to get lucky. To me it seemed like he was about to brutally push himself into the poor girl. Out of nowhere he lunged at me, I squeezed the trigger knowing fully what consequences could follow. He dropped, and the floor was soon covered in a little puddle of his cold blood. I walked over to the girl, kneeling down to her level I realized that she was still breathing. I picked her up and placed her over my shoulder, there was no way in hell that I would leave her here to be attacked by another piece of scum. She looked so gentle, a single wrong move and she would break. Her features captivated me, those long dark brown curls, the way it just cascaded down her slender shoulders. She was unlike anything or anyone that I have seen before. Before I stand here till sun down I better get going, I place her on the of the horse using my body to support her and with that we are off.

I remember that I still haven't eaten, by the sound of it my mystery girl has yet to eat as well. Night has fallen already and I set up camp, I build a small fire and pull out my pots and pans to prepare a meal that I had hunted on the way here. The crackling from the fire must be loud, I notice the woman grunt and begin to stir. She immediately shoots straight up and stares deep into my eyes, I'm expecting her to say something, she must be expecting me to speak. I open and close my mouth as I realize I don't know what to say. We sit in silence for a moment before she speaks.

"Who are you and how did I get here?"

"I'm Spencer Carlin, and I brought you here because you were passed out and I couldn't leave you behind where you might get hurt."

"I'm Ashley Davies, and I guess I should thank you for saving my life."

"Don't worry, it wasn't a problem and I didn't mind it."

She asked what was I doing and I showed her that I was cooking and invited her some. We ate and talked about ourselves just getting to know each other, I really felt a connection with her and we seemed like best friends who haven't seen each other in years. It was a pleasure talking to her and she seemed to enjoy my company as well. She asked why I was dressed like a guy and I told her that I wanted to enlist to help my family fight the war, she agreed and said that she was planning the same thing. I told her about my brother Clay who really wasn't my brother but we took him in like family and he was black. We didn't see a difference except for a color, he was human and deserved a chance to live like one. She told me that she felt the same way, she had ran away from home because her mother owned slaves and she disagreed with the idea claiming it preposterous. We thought so much alike, we completed each other but at the same time complete strangers.

It grew late for us both and we decided to settle in, I had one tent and I decided that we could share. I lay on my side in order to give her some space, to my surprise but not dismay she lay extremely close to me. I turned to face her but said nothing, there was a grin pulling at both of our mouths. She cradled her head into the crook of my neck and blew against my skin. It sent a chill up my spine, but I definitely like this one.

She slid her hand underneath of my shirt and let her hand travel up and down my stomach, she looked into my eyes hers filled with lust. She pulled me closer and brushed her lips against mine, it left me lingering for more and I soon got my wish. In one swift movement our clothes were flung and kisses were being placed where we knew they shouldn't. It was something so different and it was invigorating .

Miss Carlin, I have been calling you for the past ten minutes. My head sprung up noticing a very concerned History teacher. Spencer I said time is up and to put your pencil down ten minutes ago. Crap, that's just great my paper doesn't even have my name on it. Damn you Ashley, turning me on even in my sleep. That is it, no more studying for a history test with Ashley.

**A/N: Review if you want... I found writing this to be quite amusing.**


End file.
